This ordinary Family
by OzoraWings
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada is one of the most ordinary people you'd ever meet - but he isn't. The friends he has look normal - but their not. His parents look the same way he does; The commonplace family - but they aren't. There are secrets behind closed doors - secrets that are revealed as assassins that give poor little Tuna the scare of his life - "Dad! Where did Mum get that gun?.!"


Disclaimer: I do _not _own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

This _ordinary_ Family.

Chapter.01.

For thirteen years of Sawada, Tsunayoshi's life, everything he did had been below average; from his grades to athletics - he was known as 'no good'; personally and academically, he was a failure. No expectations or trust was bestowed onto him, and he was treated like the outcast he was. Not a friend to his name

He accepted the jeers and jabs sent his way, and took the beatings with minimal struggle or fuss; fighting back didn't do much good, it only served to irritate them more and besides, if other people thought he wasn't worth anything; why should he? - why should he try to hurt someone else, just to _try_ and save his own sorry behind.

Tsunayoshi, after all, would be the first to admit how useless he was; he understood that he wasn't very good looking, he understood that he wasn't clever and he understood that he didn't play any sport; he knew - but why did people; his classmates, his peers, feel the need to point it out to him?.

It was like they found some kind of sick satisfaction by hurting his feelings; though it had gotten to a point where he closed off and hardened his heart to the outside, he still wondered about it when he was getting his ass handed to him, over not having the spare change they wanted, or when they laughed at his antics and clumsiness.

Tsunayoshi was exactly how he appeared, and at the same time, he was _so _much more then any of them could imagine. However his secrets were highly guarded, and nothing on this world would make his tongue wag, unless he _wanted_ to; he decided that since he discovered it, and he knew that if it _was _ever found out, that his life would change for the worse.

The secret would be more damaging then people figuring it was_ he_ who throw the garbage-bin over the side of the school building, and the one who allowed it to fall on the students standing below. Yes it had been a rather duty affair and it had him running from the school enforcer - the perfect, Hibari for a good few weeks. Funnily enough, he never got reported.

But no, his secret was big, huge.

He was a flame-user.

Yes, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the one person everyone looks down on, could possible be more powerful then them all. Though fire would never light his hands unless absolutely necessary. After all, while it may not be illegal to use that ability, it was looked upon with distrust and hatred; it _was _shunned.

Flame-users were considered dangerous and when discovered, whole families would often have to move - to get away from the abuse they may or may not suffer as a result. Nothing was done for the poor people victimised; the only reason why the government hadn't outlawed the use of flames altogether was because it would be seen as bigotry and as more and more children were being born, they were finding more and more of the gifted - their next generation of voters.

Though despite this, and all the time and worry spent on keeping his identity safe from public view; he throw it all away - quite literally actually. Now Tsuna would admit jumping off of the top of a building to rescue someone he barely knew, in front of his entire class - _wasn't _the smartest thing he had ever done, but his instincts to _save _had kicked in, and there was no stopping it when he had alit his flames from his hands - carefully catching the idol and proceeded to fly them both down to safety.

Of course it caused an uproar, for the children had learnt their parent's fears, and Yamamoto; the boy Tsuna gave his sanity up for, understood that as soon as they touched the pavement, after all Takeshi had a secret too - the same secret; he was a flame-user as well. And that the baseball idol who couldn't call any of the people who crowded around him 'friend' had just ruined someone's life - and they did it for him; because they valued him.

And that was all Yamamoto needed, because when he stood on that ledge, looking down all five stories and then to the terrified faces around him - he had been _waiting_. He had been waiting for someone to _stop _him; to tell him that it was alright and all the crap that goes along with it.

And only one had; someone who he had only spoken to a number of times; someone who had lived in a entirely different universe to his own, and that gave Yamamoto unbelievable strength. His heart had swelled two sizes bigger as he stared down to his unlikely hero and the amber gaze stared right on back; he and the brunet had ignored the approaching rabble. Until, that is, they were right under their noses and demanded attention.

It had turned quite ugly actually, so much so that Yamamoto had started to feel angry; this was the guy who just saved his life, and they start cussing him out? - for what?; being brave enough to do something other then stand and watch someone jump?.

But what got to him more then that, was how Sawada just stood there and took it; his flames disappeared from his forehead and hands, and his eyes dyed themselves back to the normal chocolate colour. And the brunet did nothing as they throw disgusting and veil names and threats at him.

It turned Yamamoto's stomach, so when the teacher came and fingers were pointed and their tutor turned pale and his eyes showed antipathy and Sawada refused to say anything on the matter and simply kept his mouth shut, the usually calm baseball star had been a hair away from splitting personalities and telling everyone exactly what he thought of them.

But instead, when Nezu turned to him impatiently, as the man had given up on his brunet survivor, Yamamoto couldn't bring himself to do it; he didn't want to shout and cuss; it would only prove the things they already thought about flame-users, and he could see all too clearly what Sawada was trying to do. So he smiled, threw his arms behind his head and told his teacher that he didn't know _what _they were talking about.

Saying Tsunayoshi had been surprised when he heard the massive lie smoothly leave Yamamoto's mouth, wouldn't be doing his shock justice; his whole class had just been shouting on how they were going to turn into ninja's and somehow break into his house and kill him and his family; and the idiot was _defending_ him?.

It was a new kind of stupid, Tsunayoshi knew, and the problem was that their teacher was completely buying it.

That day was the day Yamamoto was exiled - not just by their class or his team, but the entire school.

That was the day Tsunayoshi didn't just _not _lose his lunch, but had someone to eat it with.

That was the day he didn't have to walk home alone.

And what could have turned into the _worst_ possible day for the both of them, turned into one of the _best _days.

Tsunayoshi had waved Yamamoto off a little awkwardly, but happily never the less, and continued to jam his key into his door and unlock the barrier, as he hurried inside to tell his oblivious mother that he _might _just have made a friend.

Though as he closed the door behind him and it automatically locked, and he looked over the lifeless bottles on the floor - the smell of alcohol followed and he immediately tuned his hearing to the top floor, where as he suspected, he heard muffled thumps and moans, and he knew instantly that that meant his slightly wayward father was home.

Tsuna wanted more then anything to turn back around and find some kind of haven, but knowing that there was now a black mark on top of his head and that his mother would, hopefully, be mindful that he would be home soon - and hungry, was what kept him indoors and walking slowly to the living room, where he turned the television on and played deaf to the other noises resounding from upstairs. Grumbling about prevented fathers as he tried to get lost in the news and kill the idiotic smile that was on his face.

For thirteen years of Sawada, Tsunayoshi's life, he was known as being below average; from his grades to athletics - he was known as 'no good'; personally or academically, he was a failure. No expectations or trust was bestowed onto him, and he was treated like the outcast he was. Without a friend to his name.

Needless to say, his fourteenth year wouldn't be so ordinary; his fists would be raised in a semblance of a pray, as he pleaded for a good outcome for the person being fought and the people being protected. His brows would be furrowed, in worry of the tomorrow he was working towards and the decisions being made.

His fourteenth year would be _nothing_ like the other thirteen; there will be laughter and there will be tears - there will be blood, sweat and pain and there will be times that will make Tsunayoshi just wonder who the hell he is.

His fourteenth year will show him many things, one of those hundreds will be that his family _isn't_ as oblivious as he thinks it is, and that it is _anything but ordinary._

* * *

**A/N -**

So...I can't really explain where this came from, I just randomly thought about it while I was desperately trying to kill my writers block and just while I just wanted to write _something_ - to form coherent sentences without wanting to bash my forehead against the desk! - which I almost did; yes, I know; I need constant supervision.

Needless to say, for anyone who follows me knows, that starting another story was anything but smart (I did it anyway) , but it actually helped to start the ball rolling and helped me get back into the game again (and complete my updates!) - so yay (for belated) me!.

...though it isn't the only new story I'm working on *Sigh* I do it to myself...

Anyway, my newest story! - I guess no drumroll is really needed...I'm actually pretty worried about how I did on this one...it's kinda short...I mean, it's a prologue but...I don't know; is it lame? - I think it's a pretty cool piece...but I don't know if anyone will like it...

Oh, well, a little late for that now *Sigh* what _are_ you going to do with me? *Laughs*.

So did anyone catch one of the most obvious _Reborn!_ quotes at the end? - I just couldn't help myself Teh heh...

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_This _ordinary_ Family'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
